Ambre Stathi
100px Ambre (Pronounced Amber) is the daughter of a siren. She is 18 and attends the Mythics Institute during the school year. She is cousins with Cyprus Anuket, their mothers are sisters. Ambre is also known as a sea witch. She uses her undersea mystics skills on the Mythics Magic team as well. Ambre's appearance is based off of an adopt created by Rosie. Biography Personality Ambre has a strong 'control complex', but is very passionate about things she enjoys. She is intelligent. When she starts a project she if focused, only on it and will always finish what she starts. She is a leader, and thinks through situations very efficiently, which makes her lead effectively. Ambre is extroverted, but can be abrupt and curt sometimes. This gives her few close, trust-able friends. She has lost many close relationships because people have said that she can be very dishonoring, and un-supportive. She is very judgmental. Appearance She has a pinkish skin tone, with bright glittery yellow hair. Her eyes are cerulean blue. She is very tall, and has a long fish tail, which is a mixture of 'cooler' colors. She has larger scales around her pelvis, and they get smaller down to her tail fin. Her tail is shape more similar to a sharks tail, with a vertical fin at the end. She has light gray patters, on her back an wrists. The pattern comes up and over her shoulders and sits at the base of her arm. She has fins on her forearms, which match the coloration of her tail. She wears coral tops, which she grows on her self, using magic. History Family history is long and distant for Ambre, she really never cared for her close family, since it never seemed like they cared for her. Her aunts were all very dramatic, but the main break that split her extended family was when her aunt left the pod. (See Cyprus' page for more details, HERE). After her mom and aunts ran Thathea out of the pod, their lives broke apart. At first they all became a lot closer, after loosing a member of their sisterhood. But slowly they drifted apart. Some left Greece all together, but Ambre and her mother stayed in their country's sea. While her mother worked through her families issues, Ambre usually took to exploring the deep depths, where she eventually began dabbling in magic, after finding an old Ankh crest at the entrence to a cave. Being adventurous, she explored the cave only to be captured by the goddess Kymopoleia, deity of violent storms, etc. She eventually became a mentor for Ambre, whoe brought her to the magician Circe. The two powerful women taught Ambre mystic arts. Eventually, Ambre started at the Mythics Institute. Ambre joined the Mystics Team, first thing. She competed alongside Medea De Olymp for her first two years. Finally, when the old captain graduated Medea and Ambre were both nominated to be the next captain. Medea was chosen by the coach, making Ambre second in command. The mystics team is a combined group from all the Mythics schools. Meaning she met back up with her cousin, Cyprus Anuket. She barly remembered when her aunt left the pod, but seeing her cousin for the first time brought up old memories of her family being torn apart. She eventually became great friends with him, unbeknownst of her mother. Relationships Family ''Female Siren: ''Cyprus Anuket: :: :Ambre and Cyprus never met before realizing they were on the same Mystics team. They first met during a practice, when they were both trying to conjure a floating sphere of water. Cyprus' popped and fell down on him, causing his legs to turn back into his tail, a common trait of a siren. Ambre had never seen a male siren before, but everything soon 'clicked' in her own mind. After finding out this was her cousin, she confronted him after practice the next week. They started hanging out with each other, and he became one of the first people to break though Ambre's 'thick' personality. She considers him a friend and trust him. '' Thathea Anuket: :: :Ambre doesn't have many memories of her aunt as she was very young when she still live in their pod. But after connecting with her cousin, Cyprus, she tried reaching out to her aunt with the goal of at least getting Thathea back in contact with her mother. Mentors Kymopoleia: :Kymopoleia found Ambre while she was exploring deep sea vents, an found a cave. Kymopoleia took her in, and tried to be a mother figure. After many weeks, of visits they became very close, and eventually Kym took her to visit Circe, where both women taught Ambre magic. Circe: :Like Kymopoleia, Circe was like a mother figure to Ambre. She taught her magic, and even helped her get accepted to the Mythics institute, (and get her on the mystics team). Circe originally wanted Ambre to stay with her on her island, but Ambre declined, saying that it wasn't her place. Pet ''Bolt: :An electric aquatic drakon. Trivia * Ambre's appearance was based off of an adopt by Rosie. *Her tail fin is supposed to represent a vertical shark tail, rather then a typical 'mermaid' tail look. *She was announced as an upcoming oc in early September 2018, under the name Glimmer Amethyst, this name was soon changed to the current name, Ambre Stathi. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Siren Category:The Mythics Institute Category:High Seas High